Busway systems typically include several elongated busway sections with busway joints or bridge joints between adjacent busway sections. The busway joint serves to electrically and mechanically connect the adjacent busway sections. The busway joint may include a plurality of insulator assemblies that are held together in a stacked relationship by hardware including a bolt. The insulator assemblies may be enclosed by a cover or housing. It may be desirable to access to the bolt for periodic maintenance and/or tightening.